Super Powers
Plot The Mutanter is riding on a mutant rat and Brandon as Diamondhead is chasing him. Soon Diamondhead and The Mutanter into an Ally soon a bunch of mutant rats tackle Diamondhead. Brandon de-transfroms and a mutant fly shoots goo that sticks Brandon to the wall. The Mutanter then jumps off his mutant and walks towards Brandon. The Mutanter pulls out a machine and uses it to drain energy from the Omnitrix. Meanwhile some kids are walking by playing with their super hero toys wishing the can have powers and stop villains. Soon Brandon finds his operatunity and kicks the machine out of The Mutanter's hands. The machine then hits the ground and the DNA energy from the Omnitrix hit the kids and they transfrom into Super Kids while Brandon stares in shock. While surprized into what they have become, the super kids try out their new powers. Brandon still looks at them in shock. Brandon's Omnitrix then recharges and he headbutts it. He transfroms into Cannonbolt and rolls off the goo. While rolling away, the super kids spot Cannonbolt and belive he is a villain. One of the kids shoots a fireballs at Cannonbolt and he flies into the street. The next kid goes and shoots a lightning bolt and Cannonbolt which makes him fly farther. The last kid then goes and creates a tornado which picks Cannonbolt up and throws him arcoss the town. Meanwhile at Brandon's lab, Brandon is shown beat up and limping. Brandon then goes to a room and there are flashes. When Brandon comes out he looks and feels much better. Brandon then goes to his computer to see how to defeat the super kids. Branson then realizes that The Mutanter's machine pulled some DNA from the Omnitrix and it beamed into the kids when he kicked from his hands. The DNA blended with theirs and they were given super powers. If the DNA is removed soon, it will fully that over and the kids will turn into mutant aliens and destory everything including themselves. Brandon then does research and collects infomation on his alien forms and learns their weaknesses. Brandon is then distrubted by an alert comes up about the kids playing around the town wrecking everything. Brandon only memizories some of the weaknesses but goes out anyway. Later, Brandon is on a roof spying on the kids. A bunch of cars are being thrown as the kids are looking for villains. Brandon jumps of the roof and trasnfroms into Freezefire. Freezefire then lands safely on the ground by using his fire to glide down. The kids see him and attack him with fire but he absorbs it. Then they blow an electric shot but Freezefire freezes it. They create another tornado so freezefire destories it using a fire tornado altough it starts raining small fireballs. They throw a car at Brandon so he makes an ice sheild. Then Brandon shoots a fireball so one of them turn intangable and it goes through him. Then another uses super speed to punch Freezefire arcoss the town. Brandon returns to his lab beat up again and returns to his recovery room. When Brandon comes out he goes back to his computer and designs a machine to remove the alien DNA from their human DNA. Brandon then gets to work. And the machine is then finnally done. When Brandon heads to where they are their transfromation is already happening. Brandon uses the machine and the transfromation is imcomplete. They then look furious at him and chase Brandon through the town. Brandon is soon cornered and transfoms into Upgrade to upgrade the machine to blast them harder and they soon turn back to normal. The kids then forget everything thst happened and upgrade turns back into Brandon and heads back home. Characters *Brandon *Kids Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Freezefire *Gasadactly(during chase) *Snow Bear(during chase) *Four arms(during chase) *Upgrade Villains *The Mutanter *Mutant Rats *Mutant Fly *Super Kids Trivia *Brandon's lab reappears in this episode *The chase through town was similar to scooby doo chases. *Coco didnt appear in this episode as well *There were suppose to be 4 kids in this episode Category:Brandon 10 Category:Episodes in Brandon 10 Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 Season 4 Episodes